21 Września 2013
TVP 1 05:40 Moda na sukces - odc. 5852 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5852); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5853 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5853); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Cudowne miejsca - Wielkie Sanktuaria Polski - Święta Lipka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Las bliżej nas - odc. 44 Ochrona przyrody w polskich lasach; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Dora poznaje świat - Zagubiona, piszcząca zabawka, odc. 31 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - Potwór z głębin, odc. 25 (Snakehead); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 iCarly - odc. 4 (iNevel); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 42 Mikroskop - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 12; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 36 Mierzeja Wiślana; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2690; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Blondynka - odc. 16 (seria II, odc. 3) - Każdy musi mieć coś do kochania - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Zwierzęta świata - Enklawy dzikiej przyrody cz. 1. Galapagos (Nature’s Microworlds) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Z łąki i z warzywnika; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Starsza pani musi zniknąć (Duplex) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Danny de Vito; wyk.:Drew Barrymore, Ben Stiller, Eileen Essell; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Wiatr w żagle; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 124 - Rezydencja (seria X odc. 3) - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Sąsiad na widelcu - /3/; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Smerfy w Jedynce - Smerfy - Król Smerf, odc. 3a (King Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 43 (seria IV, odc.4) - Człowiek bez twarzy - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Hit na sobotę - Jarhead - żołnierz Piechoty Morskiej (Jarhead) - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Sam Mendes; wyk.:Jake Gyllenhaal, Jamie Foxx, Peter Sarsgaard, Lucas Black, Chris Cooper; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Żywe trupy III - odc. 3/16 (The Walking Dead III, ep. 3, Walk With Me); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:25 Volare - Historia Domenico Modugno - odc. 2 (Volare - La grande storia di Domenico Modugno, 2 puntata) - txt. str. 777; serial biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2013); reż.:Riccardo Milani; wyk.:Bepe Fiorello, Kasia Smutniak, Alessandro Tiberi, Michele Placido; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Zawrócony; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marek Kondrat, Marek Frąckowiak, Stanisław Górka, Henryk Bista, Zofia Rysiówna, Anna Waszczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Gry uliczne; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Krzysztof Krauze; wyk.:Redbad Klijnstra, Robert Gonera, Grażyna Wolszczak, Andrzej Precigs, Justyna Kulczycka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Piękniejsza Polska - /12/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 18/18 - Poszukiwany gruppenführer Wolf; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Stanisław Mikulski, Emil Karewicz, Józef Duriasz, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Tadeusz Pluciński, Janusz Zakrzeński, Wieńczysław Gliński, Wiktor Grotowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1000; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda: 8:20, 9:15, 10:00; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Sztuka życia - odc. 56 Krzysztof Respondek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 966 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 967 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 968 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Wczasy z Kabaretem - improwizacje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2055; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 109 "Pierwsze mieszkanie" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 110 "Przeprowadzka" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Boscy w sieci - odc. 3 "Dzień recyclingu"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Czas honoru - odc. 68 "Starzy znajomi" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Posiedzenie rządu, czyli kto pod kim piłkę kopie - (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (14); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 64; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 64; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 The Voice of Poland - Przesłuchania w ciemno. Podlasie i Lubelszczyzna; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 The Voice of Poland - Przesłuchania w ciemno. Warmia i Mazury; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Żyleta (Barb Wire) - txt. str. 777; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:David Hogan; wyk.:Pamela Anderson, Temuera Morrison, Victoria Rowell, Jack Noseworthy; STEREO / DOLBY E, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Ostróda Reggae Festival 2013: U-Roy; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Przegrani (Born Bad) kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Jeff Yonis; wyk.:James Remar, Carey Feldman, Taylor NIchols; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Żyleta (Barb Wire); film akcji kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:David Hogan; wyk.:Pamela Anderson, Temuera Morrison, Victoria Rowell, Jack Noseworthy; STEREO / DOLBY E, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Lublin 07:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Pogoda - 21.09 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 AgroSzansa; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Elementarz mam - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Śladami Podlasian - Od Fort Lauderdale do Key West; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Zobacz, co słychać; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Prosto z lasu 11/2013; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Program prezentujący piękno polskich lasów oraz wszelkie problemy związane z ich ochroną a także zagospodarowaniem. 10:43 Ptak też człowiek - Bocian biały; program przyrodniczy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Para w Polskę - Lidzbark Warmiński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Nożem i widelcem 3); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:15 60 lat razem - odc. 9 - Teatry; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Mistrz wagi żywej - Film o profesorze Zygmuncie Pejsaku; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Zgłębić tajemnice raka Nowotwór na szkiełku - patomorfologia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Zdarzyło się przed laty - Kapitan kapitanów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Niewidzialna cyberwojna (Cyber Wars: Invisible Warfare/Let the Cyber Wars Begin); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); reż.:Antoine Vitkine 14:30 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:45 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 147 (odc. 147); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:02 Książka pod żaglami - cyfrowe rejzy z Warmii i Mazur - odc. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:26 Po obu stronach Bałtyku - Z podmuchem wiatru; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:38 Ożywić czas; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Sekrety świata - Cuenca - odc. 5); felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Psi styl; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Klub Srebrnego Włosa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Strefa zgniotu; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Wapno - Wapnowanie ratunkiem dla gleby; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:03 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:31 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie główne; STEREO, 16:9 18:51 Prognoza pogody 18:56 Sekrety świata - Park Guell (Barcelona) - odc. 17); felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:30 Polska samorządna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:01 Róża i Jan; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Kultowe rozmowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:50 Pogoda - 21.09 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie wieczorne; STEREO, 16:9 22:21 Prognoza pogody 22:24 Sportowy flesz 22:30 Reportaż - W ostatniej puszczy Europy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Zgłębić tajemnice raka Nowotwór na szkiełku - patomorfologia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Etniczne klimaty - Razem i bez fałszu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:05 Kabaretowa scena Trójki - Przechowalnia - Luz człowieka - Wojciechodzenie Wojciechobranie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:40 Jeźdźcy smoków Odcinek: 3 8:15 CJ7 10:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 193 10:30 Scooby Doo i potwór z Loch Ness 12:00 Must be the music - tylko muzyka Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 6 14:00 To nie koniec świata! Odcinek: 2 15:00 Grand Prix Singapuru 16:00 2XL Odcinek: 3 16:45 Ślubna gorączka Odcinek: 3 17:50 Fat Killers - zabójcy tłuszczu Odcinek: 3 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 313 20:10 Epoka lodowcowa 21:55 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową Odcinek: 3 23:35 Koszmar kolejnego lata 1:35 Dziewczyny z fortuną Odcinek: 28 3:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1448 TVN 5:50 Mango - Telezakupy 7:55 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 5 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN Odcinek: 680 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1788 11:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1789 11:50 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1790 12:10 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1791 12:50 Ugotowani Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 5 13:50 Perfekcyjna pani domu Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 14:50 MasterChef Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 15:50 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 5 16:50 Bitwa o dom Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 17:50 VERVA Street Racing - edycja specjalna Odcinek: 1 17:55 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 8 18:55 VERVA Street Racing - edycja specjalna Odcinek: 2 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 VERVA Street Racing - edycja specjalna Odcinek: 3 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3686 20:00 Mam talent Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 6 21:40 Lejdis 0:35 Czas śmierci 2:25 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3686 2:40 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1051 4:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu 5:35 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3686 TV Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 774* - Słabość Agaty; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 775* - Szlachectwo zobowiązuje; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 776* - Badania; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 777* - Gdyby okazało się najgorsze; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 778* - Fałszywe wyniki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Kłusownik - odc. 2; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Załoga Eko - II - odc. 3 - Co to jest "Komunalny Związek Gmin"?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Kolumbowie - odc. 5/5 - Śmierć po raz drugi - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 77 - Kolekcjoner - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 18 (67) Słowacja "Za miedzą"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 526 - Refleks; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Perskie ocalenie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (159); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 988; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Soyka Kolektyw - W hołdzie Mistrzowi; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek w Europie - W królestwie Posejdona; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Miasto z morza - odc. 2/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (14); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Polskie drogi - odc. 10/11* - Himmlerland - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 988; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek w Europie - W królestwie Posejdona; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Miasto z morza - odc. 2/4; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (14); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Polskie drogi - odc. 10/11* - Himmlerland; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - A jak Ani Mru Mru 1; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12